Stretching, while an important part of fitness, can be very difficult for some individuals. For example, many people have difficulty maintaining a stretched position without straining. The present invention features a stretching assistance system designed to help a user to easily stretch areas including but not limited to the calves, hamstrings, lower back, and groin muscles. The system of the present invention helps a user maintain a static stretch and allows for a quick release if necessary.
The stretching assistance system helps provides mechanical assistance in stretching the hamstrings, lower back, calf muscles, and groin muscles by allowing the user to control the intensity of different stretch positions (e.g., five positions, e.g., toe touch, right leg toe touch, left leg toe touch, spread eagle and butterfly stretch) and “locking” them into place so that the user can relax and quickly release when finished. In some embodiments, the system adjusts for heights between about 3 feet to 6.5 feet. The footrest has a support flap used for some stretches, for example a spread eagle stretch and butterfly groin/lower back stretches. The system can fold to a storage position (e.g., generally flat) for easy storage under a bed or in a closet.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.